


Closer

by bookcasesandfandoms



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Don't look at me right now, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcasesandfandoms/pseuds/bookcasesandfandoms
Summary: Beauregard almost gets herself killed in a battle and Yasha cannot bare being separated from her any longer.





	Closer

Beauregard swirled her staff around her head and deflected another blow off to the side.

Her head was pulsating with pain, a thin streak of blood pouring from the open gash on her skull. With each passing second her vision was going blurrier, the trolls that attacked them in the middle of the night fading from her vision. She had to fight the urge to faint, feeling the cold sweat forming on her neck and brow.

She was separated from the rest of the group, fighting one of trolls on her own. Behind the creature, in the distance, she saw what she assumed was the blur of Fjord and Yasha protecting the rest of the Mighty Nein, who were in even worse shape than her, Nott and Caleb unconscious on the ground, with Jester trying to patch them back up.

She spun around the troll, hitting it in the knee with as much force as she could muster, visibly wounding it and hearing a loud crack of his joint, as the creature roared and sunk to one knee. She used the few precious seconds she gained by that to run towards the other troll, that was swinging his club wildly around, destroying everything in his path. Seeing the opportunity, she spun her staff around and hit him right in back of the neck and again in the back, knocking the breath out of him.

It almost seemed that he would fall to the ground, finished of by the rest of the team, when the troll turned around in blind fury, swinging his club with all his might.

She heard the loud crack of her ribs before she felt any pain, her body giving in and folding around the club as if she was a straw doll. The force flung her several feet away, her body stopping against a trunk of a tree. Her breath hitched in her throat, warm liquid spilling out instead of air. She instinctively clutched at her chest, feeling her clothes slowly dampen with blood that poured of the open wound, from which her own ribs protruded.

Before she could draw another breath, her vision went dark and soon the sounds of the battlefield were far, far away, until the darkness claimed her whole.

 

When she opened her eyes again, the camp was gone and instead she was staring at a wooden ceiling of a familiar tavern. Her whole body was screaming in pain at the slightest movement, her breaths were shaky and shallow. She turned her head around slowly, finding that she wasn't alone in the room.

On the side of the bed sat Yasha, face even paler than usual, her lip was split open and was still bleeding somewhat, her right hand hung limp on piece of cloth tied around her neck. Her wrist was bandaged, the blood still seeping through the fabric. With her healthy, left hand, she was clutching Beau's.

She seemed to be barely awake, murmuring to herself in a language that Beau didn't understand, it did however reminded her of a prayer that Yasha used to repeat quite often.

Beauregard gently shifted on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to ease the pain, when Yasha jumped awake, her hand immediately reaching for her sword. Even in the dim lightning of the room, Beau could see her bloodshot eyes were puffy and red from recent tears.

She quickly turned her head back to Beau, letting go of her great sword and collapsing back on the bed next to her.

"You're awake." She said, her voice horse.

She remained silent for the longest moment in Beau's life, looking her right in the eyes with intensity that was almost unbearable.

"I almost thought you weren't coming back." Her voice cracked, but her face remained hard to read.

"How is the rest?" Beau asked, needing a distraction from the gaze of those differently coloured eyes.

"Caleb is out, but he is stable, so is Nott. Jester passed out right after fixing you up, and Molly with Fjord went to sleep as well. But everyone is okay, you don't have to worry."

"Then why aren't you resting, too?"

Yasha gave her an exhausted smile.

"Someone had to make sure you were still breathing. Plus," She paused, raising her good hand, as her fingers lit up with faint, yellow light. "Your ribs are still broken. We couldn't mend them properly while you were out. Too dangerous." Yasha finished, as she turned on the bed, now sitting next to Beau, knee folded under her body.

"You should use it to fix your hand, I can wait till Jester wakes up." Beau started to protest, inching away from the barbarian somewhat defensively. As she moved though, she felt a sharp jolt of pain coming from her spine through the whole of her torso and she let out a low groan of pain.

"I have only one good hand, but I will still fight you, if I have to. Now, do I have to?"

Beau let out a sigh, knowing that this was an argument she couldn't possibly win.

"Fine, but don't waste any more magic than you have to, okay?"

"Okay." Yasha smiled somewhat and moved closer, gently pulling the blanket covering Beau's body down to her hips.

Her chest was wrapped in a makeshift bandages, tighten with twigs twisted into the pieces of cloth, making her chest firmly fixated. Yasha's hand moved skilfully, easing the pressure, that kept her torso compact, pulling the twigs out and throwing them on the floor.

Beau felt her breathing ease a bit, but she had to bite the inside of her mouth to the point she drew blood, so she wouldn't scream from the pain. The second her bones weren't fixated in place, she felt every little movement as if someone stuck a knife into her body and the pain was starting to become unbearable, as she felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

Yasha must have noticed, because her eyes narrowed and she picked up her pace, getting rid of the remnants of Beau's shirt. She laid her hand on Beau's collarbone, dragging two fingers down her chest, just barely touching her skin. The light had gotten more intense, almost blinding Beau, and leaving behind gentle warmth. The pain was soon gone, as Yasha's fingers finished their path on her belly, closing the gapping wound shut, with only a soft pick scar remaining.

"Wow." Beau murmured, raising herself on her elbows, now being able to take a deep breath and move almost freely. Her body still ached somewhat, but that didn't bother her much.  
Yasha looked down at her own bloodied hand, taking the blood soaked bandage off. Beau sure had a strong stomach and had seen some nasty wounds, but this was next level. She averted her gaze the moment she saw the white bone peaking from the opened gash, wondering how was Yasha still conscious. The barbarian didn't seem to mind the pain that such an injury must have caused, and traced a similar pattern over it with her fingers. With some silent cracking, the bone returned to it's rightful place, as the muscles and the skin tightened around it, the bleeding finally stopping.

Beau looked at the aasimar in awe. Even though the two have become very close in the past weeks, learning about each other more and more, she still had no idea what Yasha was capable of and how far her powers went. She was about to comment on it, when she felt a rough tug at the back of her head, as Yasha pulled her into a searing kiss, letting out a soft moan at the back of her throat.

In a manner of second her stone-faced expression was gone, as she guided Beau up into her lap, her nails raking across the freshly healed skin of her naked back and abdomen. Beau returned the kiss with the same fervour, suddenly feeling the need to be as close to Yasha as possible, tangling her hands in her messy hair and playfully pulling at it, enjoying the soft sounds that elicited.

Yasha broke the kiss, moving her attention to Beau's neck, biting down at the soft skin as she slowly travelled down to her shoulders and lower to her exposed chest, leaving red bite marks behind. For a second there she stopped, eyes fixated on the soft pink scar, as she drew a shaky breath and shook her head, as if she wanted to wake up from a nightmare.

Beau noticed, as she gently cupped Yasha's cheek and gave her an reassuring smile. Yasha leaned into her palm, but didn't raise eyes to meet her gaze, instead fixating herself on Beau's chest, lowering her head to trail kissed down Beau's breasts. The monk bit down on her lip, moaning softly, as she leaned back on her propped hands, giving Yasha more space and exposing as much of her skin as she could. Yasha used the opportunity to take her nipple into her mouth, gently biting down and tugging at it, pleased with the groans that Beau was still trying to suppress, though without any success.

Still sitting at the edge of the bed, the two of them almost fell over, Yasha catching them last second. With Beau still her lap she stood up, picking the in comparison tiny monk up and then laying down on the bed, with Beau on top of her, straddling her hips.

Suddenly the tunic that Yasha was still dressed in was way too much fabric separating them, and Beau quickly pulled it up and off, throwing it somewhere on the pile with rest of the bandages. She took a moment to admire the woman under her, running her fingers across the toned muscles on her stomach, until Yasha pulled her back down flatly against her into another heated kiss. It wasn't the first time the two of them slept together, but Beau had never seen Yasha so eager or impatient, however, she wasn't exactly against it.

The barbarian dragged her hands down her back, sliding under the fabric of her pants, groping her ass. In response, Beau rolled her hips hard against her, stealing Yasha'a ability to breathe for a split second. She used the distraction to capture Yasha's earlobe between her teeth and tugged on it gently. She moved her mouth right under her ear, sucking on the sensitive skin, trailing kissed down her pulse point and further to her collarbone, cupping one of Yasha's breasts in her hand, rolling the hard nipple between her fingers and grinning, when she heard Yasha's low growl.

She was about to pay a close attention to the barbarian's abdomen, when she felt a sharp tug at the back of head, as Yasha held her hair in a closed fist and was guiding her further down, past her stomach. Beau knew her well enough to know that she had enough of her games and that the aasimar didn't want to wait much longer.

She shifted herself down the bed, Yasha's legs spreading out for her involuntarily. She quickly tugged down her pants and any remainder of clothing that the barbarian still had, settling herself in between the two muscular thighs. Beau grinned to herself and instead of going where Yasha wanted her to go, she started nipping at the her inner thighs, leaving little purple bruises in her wake. At least until she felt another rough tug at her hair and heard a growl that was unmistakably her last warning to stop teasing and get on with it.

Knowing that she reached the limit of Yasha's patience, she lowered her head and ran her tongue through her folds, making the aasimar moan and throw her head against the pillow. Still feeling the grip on her hair, she swirled her tongue around the swollen bud of nerves, eliciting another low growl. Moving both her head and her tongue, she worked Yasha to the best of her ability, although soon, the grip on the back of her head tightened again, keeping her in place, as Yasha took over, riding herself out on her tongue, until she fell limp against the sheets again, letting of Beau's hair, chest heaving.

Before Beau could get up or comment on how quick and impatient the aasimar was that day, she was yanked up by her shoulders, as if she weighted nothing, and flipped on her back, with Yasha kneeling between her legs and pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Sneaking her arms around her neck, she pulled the barbarian closer, as she felt Yasha's fingers sneaking under the waistband of her pants. There was a quick second of fumbling, until Yasha yanked the fabric down, low enough to grant her the full reach she needed, burying her face in the crook of Beau's neck.

The monk let out a soft giggle, amused by Yasha's hastiness, until she felt her palm push flat against her, finally providing the pressure she yearned for, and her laughter was turned into a low groan. Without any warning, Yasha slipped two fingers inside of her, pushing them to the knuckle, curling them up and quickly pulling them out again. Seemingly without any real effort Yasha picked up the pace quickly, maybe too quickly, moving her body and rolling her hips with each thrust, pushing Beau's legs further open with her own thighs, fucking her against the headboard.

Despite her best effort Beau couldn't keep herself quiet, as Yasha slipped in another finger, her face still buried in Beau's neck, biting down a kissing the dark spots as if to sooth them. Beau couldn't do much more than to hold onto the barbarian, being reduced to panting and moaning mess, wrapping her legs around Yasha's sides to allow her even more space.

It didn't take her long, as her moans got louder and more desperate, breath catching in her throat, her hips bucked up, pulling Yasha even closer, before relaxing in her arms.

They remained intertwined for a long time, both reluctant to let the other one go. Beau gently stroked Yasha's back, feeling her suppressed tears finally spill, her face still hidden in the crook of Beau's neck.

Beau didn't say anything, being herself surprised by the intensity of the emotions she felt in that moment, and imagined how Yasha must have felt the moment she saw her crumbled against a tree, with half of the bones in her body broken. She gently kissed her head and kept on absentmindedly stroking Yasha's back, until she felt the aasimar relax against her again, and only then she allowed herself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any other prompts for me, SFW or NSFW, feel free to leave them here.  
> Also, don't look at me right now.


End file.
